


I won't do it with You, I'll do it to You

by rachanlv



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dub-cony goodness!, M/M, Oh holy crap, Pretty much messed up and twisted Erik and slutty Charles, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachanlv/pseuds/rachanlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a fill for the kink meme.</p><p>Charles is drunk and can't use his powers effectively after coming back from the bar, so he gets jumped and beaten up for whatever reason and staggers back to the mansion covered in blood and bruises.</p><p>He's expecting Erik to help him, not for Erik to lunge at him and knock him to the ground and fuck the living daylights out of him while digging his fingers into Charles's cuts and smearing blood all over the expensive hardwood floors. (The rest of the prompt is in the story notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't do it with You, I'll do it to You

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the prompt: ... And Charles likes Erik, has had his eyes on Erik for weeks, but he didn't think their first time would possibly go like this.
> 
> Bonus points if there's minimal prep and therefore, um, quite ~~a lot~~ a bit of pain? And also if Charles says "stop" and "no" a lot (without really meaning it) and Erik just twists Charles's arm behind his back and ignores him and eventually just claps his hand over Charles's mouth because he is just making so much god damn noise.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: This fic contains rough sex, abuse, violence and blood. Not your cup of tea? Then please do not read.
> 
> So, yeah. Nothing can explain or justify this PWP. I'll just crawl to the corner of shame and will stay there.

_____________________________________________________________

 

Because it is not enough. It never was and never will be, goddamn enough. Somewhere between  _nononono- Erik-please—stop!_ and sweat, blood and alcohol and skin slapping against skin, it all feels so fucking wrong, but so  _fucking good._

 _  
_

And he screams –because god, it hurts so much, nails dragging ruthlessly against his fresh wounds - and he moans so loud- because  _Erik please, oh please fuck me, Erik-_ and clutches the carpet, nails digging deep into the fabric, trying to run away? – No, just look at that ass slamming right back –  _oh Charles, you’re such a whore_ \- , that ass just so  _tight and hot,_ who is fucking whom now?

 

He thrusts, deep and hard, again and again, moves verging on a violent line, watching his cock disappear between those buttocks, already swollen and bruised from his fingers holding them in a fierce grip. He had to make sure that Charles would see stars before his eyes, had to make sure that he couldn’t feel a fucking thing after this- he had to remind him who is in charge. He always was and always will be.

 

And as if that wasn’t enough, imagination going wild, spinning out of control, all he could think about is how much he wants Charles to suck him off. His lips swollen and bleeding, leaving crimson trails on his dick, and he wants it so hard and Charles lets out the most delicious moan, as Erik’s desire clearly projected in his mind,  _oh God yes-_ he wants it, too. But not yet, too soon, way too soon to enjoy the scorching heat of his mouth and tongue wrapped around him.

 

 _I will break, break- oh fuck—Erik!_ Was the repeating mantra, as he was violated in every possible meaning of this word, face pressed against the floor, tasting his own blood. His knees hurt from the friction; they would give away any second now and a loud  _Ah—!_ escaped his lips as Erik grabbed his hair and pulled, a thrust all the way to the hilt following after.

 

 _You’re too loud,_ Erik hisses, voice ragged and hoarse, it’s not like he doesn’t enjoy the symphony, quite on the contrary, but not here and not now,  _I said, shut the fuck up-_

He clapped Charles’ mouth, earning a muffled moan in return and _oh christ_  he’s licking his fingers, licking.his.fingers. He could not pass up the opportunity like this and two of his digits pushed between those bloody lips -  _You want this, don’t you?-_ he met no resistance, whatsoever, as Charles’ mouth gladly welcomed the intruders, sucking and licking them eagerly. And that’s when Erik’s mind became a lust-dazed blur, he was not even sure how it happened but there he was, grabbing Charles’ messy hair and pushing him down,  _down_ , his cock now fully captive in that mouth. 

 

 _Bloody hell, you suck so good-_

 _Look at me,_ he commanded, voice giving him away – he would cum soon, oh so soon- and when those blue eyes gazed right back at him, his wondrous mouth working magic, every muscle in his body tensed and everything went blank.


End file.
